


Toddler Tales

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Series: Toddler  Tales [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a series of tales about young Peter Maximoff and his father, Erik Lehnesherr. Erik is sidetracked from being at the grassy knoll the day Kennedy was killed because he decided to visit his lover, Magda. She is pregnant and therefore Erik's plans change. He never goes to prison - instead, he winds up at the Xavier mansion seeking Charles' help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddler Tales

_Mini-milestones for toddlers have a tendency to sneak up on parents:_

_Identifying body parts: 13 to 14 months_

**1964**

Charles couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. This was absolutely unexpected.

"I thought you were going to Dallas to try to save President Kennedy?"

Erik sighed, "I was on my way to Dallas and decided to stop by in D.C. to see someone. She is an acquaintance of mine. When I got the news of her...condition. That was 14 months ago."

Charles raised an eyebrow, he looked down at the child. It was standing next to Erik but bouncing up and down. He looked like he was desperate for a run. However, it appeared that the child was wearing a metal bracelet and it gave Erik the ability to keep the child restrained. "If he wants walk around the house; I'm sure he will be all right."

"Go...Go...Go..." the small child, who wasn't even two years old yet, kept saying over and over again. He looked up at Erik with big sad eyes. "Go...."

"All right Peter - obviously Charles needs to see why I'm keeping you by my side." Erik loosened his power that was holding the child.

And it was like a rubber being snapped into the air - Charles nearly got whiplash as he turned his head to watch the small child bolt away in a blur of speed.

"Oh my god...!" Charles watched what he assumed was the child - zigzag - around the living room in a blur of supernatural speed. Everything was fine until the sound of a crash appeared; and the crying started.

Erik bolted toward the noise, Charles could see the look of concern on his face. Charles used his powers to call Hank with the first aid kit.

Crying at the foot of the large staircase was the small boy. He was holding his forehead. Erik had his arms wrapped around him and gently smoothing his silver hair. "Peter - what have I told you about running up and down the stairs. You are too tiny and you almost always miss a step. Where is your booboo..?"

Peter was sniffling and he pointed at his forehead, "Head..."

Charles wheeled over, "Is he all right. Hank is on his way with first aid kit and an ice pack. That bump might turn into a nasty bruise."

Erik turned to look at his ex-lover, "Thank you Charles - I know you have no reason to be this kind to me. What happened in Cuba was unforgiveable. I was ready to start a war but now...."

"You have a child now - life looks very different doesn't it? You have something to look forward to. You want to give your son a good home and upbringing. And that is commendable. I wish I could get Raven to come back. I miss her so very much. She was my only family." Charles sighed but turn to smile at Hank, who appeared with kit and ice pack.

"I heard I have a small patient that needs my assistance? Erik...?" Hank looked confused and turned to look at Charles.

"Hank - Erik is here and he's brought his young son, Peter Maximoff. He's decided to stay with us for a while. I hope that is all right by you?"

Hank took a moment to think. He looked down at the toddler - who had snot running down his nose and a brand new ugly bump on his forehead. "Well, we are turning this place to a school. He might be the youngest student for while - and we could use Erik's help too. Welcome home Erik."

Erik looked up and gave Hank a genuine smile. "Thank you..."

Hank got down on the floor and smiled to Peter, "Hey buddy, did you bump your head?"

Peter nodded and pointed to his forehead, "Head ..."

"Good - and can you point to your nose...?"

Peter nodded and pointed to his nose, "Nose..."

"Do you know other parts of your body?"

Peter smiled, "Mouth..." "Ear" "Tummy"

He pointed to every area correctly.

Hank smiled and looked over at Charles, "Seems to be hitting his milestones for his age, when did he start walking?"

"According to Magda - he started walking at 8 months - and then his mutation kicked in when he turned 12 months old. She loves him but she's clueless on what to do for him. Magda knew about my powers and begged for my help. She's a good woman and a good mother."

"Mommy...?"Peter said and looked over at Erik.

Erik kissed the side of the boy's head, "I know you miss her my liebling. I promise we will visit her soon. And she will come here to see you too. But we need to stay with Charles and Hank. Daddy has to figure out what to do....all right?"

Peter smiled and pointed at Erik, "Daddy..."

Charles sighed and looked over at them, "You both are welcomed. Erik we don't have any staff on board. So, you will need to help Hank get the bedrooms sorted out. I believe if you go to the attic; you will find my old furniture from when I was a child. They are beautiful antique Mahogany pieces that my mother had imported from England. I will call the grocery store in town. They deliver for me. We need more food. I am going to assume that because of his powers with speed; his consumption and intake of food must be different from that of a normal child's?"

"Yes your right. Magda found out the hard way. It appears that he burns energy quite quickly. He was undernourished for while because she wasn't aware and fed him like a regular child. He started passing out mid-speeding."

Hank was placing the ice pack on the boy's head, he turned to look at Erik. "That's fascinating. I think it will be important that I give him a full medical exam. Does he have any other abilities?"

Erik shook his head, "Not that I know of - but I never manifested this young. What about you Charles...?"

Charles frowned, "I had some of my powers very early on - they frightened me so very much. It wasn't until I was 9 years old that I realized the voices in my head weren't mind. I started reading books about the mind and other such things. Including books that were actually just science fiction. I was so clueless and so alone at the time. I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone - and definitely not on Peter. He will thrive here if we all work together."

Peter started to move away from Erik and Hank. And with a flash of speed, appeared suddenly on Charles' lap.

Charles yelped in surprise. "Oh my - you are fast."

Peter clapped his hands and pointed, "Go...Go..."

Erik stood up, "I'm sorry Charles - I'm sure he doesn't realize that you're in a wheelchair. He loves being in the car. I think he wishes he had wheels. Peter, you shouldn't..."

Charles waved his hand at Erik, "Nonsense, he's not hurting me. It's fine. But, Peter you will be disappointed, I'm really not that fast with my wheelchair. But I can try..."

And with that Charles pushed forward the lever of his chair, and it started out a lot quicker than he had ever imagined going.

Erik could hear Peter giggling along with Charles as they went around the house in the battery charged chair. Erik turned to see Hank staring at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hank shook his head, "No Erik - you finally did something very right."

 


End file.
